Cacher-Chaud
Many years ago Cacher-Chaud was known as Landry Robichaux, a Technocrat and leader of Scott's Town. A profane line of experiments with feral ghouls turned him into a ghoul himself, and after several decades he too became feral. His great-nephew Eloi experimented upon him as he had with other feral ghouls, but achieved something great and terrible. History Landry Robichaux Landry was a member of the Technocracy Movement who along with his brother David; managed to drive out his main rivals and take over the organization. The two of them heavily entrenched themselves and overwrote much of the movements ideals with their own, effectively turning the local movement into a cult of personality. With their position secure, they refocused the efforts of the Technocrats from working towards making the wasteland fit for civilization, to the study of the emerging mutations in the swamps around them. His frequent forays into the toxic swamps and his constant proximity to ghouls made regulating his radiation levels difficult; and despite his precautions, Landry eventually became a ghoul himself. His new condition only prompted him to delve into his work with greater zeal, as he did not believe he would go feral with his level of socialization. Though brilliant, he exercised poor judgement and was sloppy, resulting in feraldom and confinement by his fellows. His kin would continue his work, having learned from his slipshod work ethic to avoid his fate. Eloi compiled both his own and Landry's research on ghouls and devised a method of restoring some semblance of intelligence to him. He successfully implanted a radiation shielded Empathy Synthesizer and Logic Co-Processor into the ghoul's head, along with a time-release liquid Mentats injector and several copper and aluminum rods in his back to serve as heat sinks. After the extensive surgeries and Rad-Away therapy, Landry demonstrated increased higher brain function and lower hostility. With renewed intelligence came the faint hope that his condition was reversible, and Landry did as best as his limited mental faculties could manage to help Eloi in his experiments. Eloi for his part was only partially interested in curing Landry, his real interest was using him to control other feral ghouls to give the Technocrats a leg up on raiders. Landry was indeed able to exert some control over feral ghouls, though not through direct commands. Feral ghouls typically act on instinct with the others following the lead of whoever's instincts are triggered first, Landry was simply able to manipulate the cues ferals take from each other to direct them in a limited fashion. The first time Landry used this outside a laboratory setting was when Boss Hacker led the remnants of his gang out of The Big Easy following the rise of The Royaume. While other bosses fled further north, Hacker thought the Technocrats would be easy pickings. Once Eloi was appraised of the large gang of ruffians descending upon them, he let Landry loose upon them. Landry roused his horde of feral ghouls and directed them at Hacker as the Technocrat's first line of defense. His memories of what happened after that were muddled due to his Mentat ration running low and the sudden surge of adrenaline, and he awoke back in Eloi's laboratory. Eloi was intravenously providing him with Mentats once more and thought his ghouled great-uncle was sedated as he dictated his notations to an assistant. Landry was actually more conscious than Eloi realized and he overheard his kin's true priorities. Knowing that Eloi would string him along just to have use of an army of ghouls, Landry broke free and drove Eloi and his assistant from the lab. He began administering drugs to himself, taking dangerous amounts of Mentats in a gambit to regain his genius. It worked, but the experience shattered his mind. He raided Eloi's stores of materials and created for himself a set of sharp, tungsten tubes to sheath his fingers in and slipped tiny rods of polonium within them and affixed a Stealthboy MK II to his arm. So armed he tore his way out of Lafayette and escaped into the bayou, a train of feral ghouls loping behind him. Cacher-Chaud Months later, tales of an invisible, radioactive phantom began cropping up. This near-mythic menace was called Cacher-Chaud, a mangled bit of Cajun intended to mean "Hidden Heat." Cacher-Chaud has been attacking caravans ever since, plundering chems to maintain his sentience and control his radiation output. He is prone to fugue states and extreme rage, byproducts of his extreme ghoulification. Category:Characters Category:Ghouls